


Locker Incident

by Chuts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuts/pseuds/Chuts
Summary: SLAM!That was the last thing Jeremy heard before being enclosed in complete darkness.If you hadn't figured out by now, Jeremy was shoved into a locker. He was already used to this kind of treatment so he wasn't THAT suprised, but this time it was different. HE WAS WITH MICHAEL!Being with Michael wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were both stuck in a locker with their bodies pressed against each other, in the dark!Then he was immediately put to a halt as he started to feel Michael's breathing quicken.





	Locker Incident

SLAM! 

That was the last thing Jeremy heard before being enclosed in complete darkness. The sensation of the cold metal against his skin sent shivers down his spine. 

If you hadn't figured out by now, Jeremy was shoved into a locker by his bullies. They were in a bad mood and he just happened to be close by so... this happend. 

Jeremy was already used to this kind of treatment so he wasn't THAT suprised, but this time it was different. HE WAS WITH MICHAEL! 

Being with Michael wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were both stuck in a locker with their bodies pressed against each other, in the dark! 

Jeremy couldnt see Michael but he could feel him breathing against his neck. He felt Michael's warm hands through the thin fabric of his shirt. Every shift the boy does with his body stirring him up. 

'D-damn, not now.' he thought to himself, but he was immediately put to a halt as he started to feel Michael's breathing quicken. 

Michael's POV:

SLAM! 

This was the last thing I remember before being surrounded by complete darkness. 'I-its so c-cramped in here' I thought to myself as I started to shake. 

I started to remember the events in the Halloween party: being called a loser by Jeremy, crying alone in Jake's cramped bathroom, and last but not the least, the burning sensation I felt as I held the door handle to leave. 

Before I knew it, I was palpitating. I start feeling like I was choking from smoke, trying my hardest to breathe. 

Tears start forming on my eyes, as the flashbacks keep coming. I felt my limbs weaken so I held on to the closest thing I could reach, Jeremy. 

'Fuck, I forgot that Jeremy was here... '

I didn't want Jeremy to see me like this! I dont want him to see how helpless and pitiful I am! I-im afraid! Im afraid that he'll think im weak and leave me again! 

'S-suck it up Michael!' I mentally scold myself. 'You have t-to show him that you're f-fine... You're- Chill' I say as I try to stabilize my breathing, it didnt turn out well.

"Cough. Cough. COUGH. COUGH..."

I started coughing violently, tears started seeping through my sockets. 'W-why did I have to be like t-this. I can't even s-suppress my feelings right!' 

3rd PersonPOV:

Michael just started coughing, violently. Jeremy heared him crying as he hopelessly gasps for air. Jeremy, not wanting to repeat what he had done in the Halloween party, helped Michael. 

"Shhh... Its okay, take deep breaths. Follow me, inhale~ exhale~ inhale~ exhale~. You're doing good Micha... Again, inhale~ exhale~..." he says as gently as possible, wrapping his arms around Michael.

After a while of doing this, Michael's breathing started to stabilize. Jeremy took notice of the teen's red-puffy eyes and tear-stained face with help from the light illuminating from the little airholes if the locker. 

'I have to get him out of here...' Was the only thought in his head. 

As he started thinking of a plan to free Michael (and himself, but that doesnt matter) from the locker, Jeremy felt someone tug on the door, failing to open it. 

'Who's tha-' he thought, being cut off by an angry scream and the locker door being knocked to the floor. 

After a few seconds of being in shock, he looked up to meet... Rich and Jake?! 

~10 minutes ago~

Rich was walking through the hallway, looking for Jake, when he heard a whimper.

He looked around, noticing Jake's figure leaving the chess club's room (a/n: I dont know why but I think that Jake can play chess). He was about to call him over but was stopped by the constant coughing that errupted from... Somewhere. It looked like Jake heard this too because he immediately looked over to Rich's direction (where the sound was loudest) and started walking over. 

"Hey, did you hear that?" Jake asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, it thoundth cloth by..." Rich says, cringing at his lisp. (translation: "Yeah, it sounds close by...")(a/n: I love Rich's lisp!)

Due to their curiosity, they decided to follow the coughing to locate where it was coming from... Damn that person sure has it rough. 

As the two boys hang a left the hallway, the coughing stopped. They ended up in a line of lockers, and using the process of elimination, they assumed that the sound came from the locker that had a dent (probably a punch mark). 

'Poor dude.' Rich thought... 'Wait a minute, that's Jeremy's locker!' his eyes widen at the realization; Jake seemed to have caught up on that. 

"What's wrong Rich?"

"Thatths Jeremy'th locker! Jake we gotta help!"

Jake's eyes started to emmit flames of anger as he stomped to his friend's locker. 

After the whole 'Squipcident' they got a lot closer with everyone and eventually became friends.

At first, he tried opening it by yanking on the locker's handle, but he utterly failed. 

At this point, he was really losing his cool, so can you guess what he did next... 

Yup, he just knocked the whole door down. 

CRASH! 

The two were speechless. They saw Jeremy and Michael (who seemed like he had been crying) in an embrace in the other side of the long forgotten door (a/n: RIP door). 

"What happened here?! Are you guyth okay?" Rich says, both angry and concerned.

Jeremy looked up and met Rich's eye saying, 'Lets talk about it later.' and immediately shifting his attention back to Michael.

Rich and Jake didn't know what to do so they just stood there looking at the two boys. 

Michael's POV:

Before I knew it, we were out of the locker. I could feel the fresh air enter me, relaxing me. 

As I start to assess the situation, I realize that I was holding on to Jeremy! I didnt want to let go... But I had to. 

I look at Jeremy, smiling at him. He seemed to relax seeing this gesture. 'I guess he was really worried about me... I need to apologize.' I thought to myself.

"H-hey Jer, Im so-" I start to say, only to get cut off by Jeremy. 

"Michael, dont you dare apologize to me. I-i should be the one a-apologizing." He says looking into my eyes. 

"I-im so sorry that I left you behind before. Im r-really sorry that I hadn't been with you in y-your hardest times in life. Im sorry fo-" He continued, in the verge of tears. 

I cut him off by connecting our lips together. 'His lips are a little chapped but its not bad.' I thought to myself. 

...W-wait, what am I doing?! 

I quickly withdraw, looking away.

'What have I done?! He must hate me now! T-this is the end! He wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore! He's proba-'

My thoughts get interrupted by his sudden actions. He pulled me back into a kiss, with me kissing back. 

After a while, we heard a fake cough coming from our right... Oh, I forgot that Rich and Jake were still here. We quickly pull away, faces red. 

"Told 'ya they were gay! Now you owe me ten bucks babe~" Rich told Jake in a very cunning manner.

"Fine, but its just because I love you..." Jake says while handing ten bucks to Rich. 

"Wait a minute, you bet on US?!" Jeremy and I say in unison. Recieving a laugh from the couple in front of us. 

Jeremy's POV:

While Rich and Jake were laughing their asses off, I turn to face Michael. I have to make a move! 

C-c-c-come on, C-c-c-come on, Go, Go! 

"I- umm... I l-love you." I say as I feel myself getting warmer. 

"Yeah, I love 'ME' too~" Michael says teasingly. 

I pout, gaining a laugh from him.

"-Hahaha, I love you too Jere~"

**Author's Note:**

> Everything's gonna be alright - Bob Marley :)
> 
> Leave a Kudos!


End file.
